Ordinary Day
by SpiritedRinoa
Summary: [Songfic - Ordinary Day, Vanessa Carlton] Even in a place like Hogwarts, there's nothing more magical than stargazing! Doppelganger (Harry/Ginny)


Disclaimer: Song belongs to Vanessa Carlton, Harry Potter characters to JK Rowling, yadda yadda yadda. You should know the drill by now.

**Ordinary Day**

_** Just a day  
Just an ordinary day  
Just tryin to get by  
**_  
Ginny sighed and stood straight, stretching. It had been a long day, full of classes as usual. She pushed a stray hair out of her face and bent over the telescope again, jotting down her observations.  
  
_** Just a boy  
Just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky  
**_  
Swinging the telescope to the left, Ginny caught a close up view of someone standing outside the Astronomy Tower, on the outer walkway, leaning on the rail and gazing upward. She stumbled back in surprise, having thought that she had been alone in the tower. She reached out to steady herself and the telescope, but not without making a good deal of noise and attracting attention.  
  
_** And as he asked if I would come along  
**_  
The person at the rail turned around and smiled slightly at Ginny as she stood the telescope upright and pushed her hair back, turning a shade of red in the process.  
"Hullo, Gin," Harry grinned. "What are you going up here?"  
"Observations for class," she answered, feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Star charts. You?"  
"Just looking. Do you know many of the constellations, Ginny? Could you come point a few out?" He looked sheepishly at her. "I probably should have paid more attention in astronomy, but it was never one of my favorite classes."  
  
_** I started to realize  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for  
Like a shooting star he shines  
**_  
Ginny smiled at him with amusement in her eyes. Setting the telescope aside, she moved to the rail, feeling her stomach do flip flops. Harry looked at her expectantly. "Well..." she glanced around. "There's Ursa Major...up to the right a bit is Ursa minor..." she thought for a moment. "There to the right of that is Cassiopeia..." she looked up to Harry to find that he wasn't looking in the direction she was pointing, but down at her instead. She blushed furiously under his gaze. A movement over Harry's head caught her attention. "Harry - look..." she stared in awe at the several shooting stars streaking across the sky.  
  
_** He said take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
**_  
"Did you make a wish?" Harry asked, turning back to her, smiling. Ginny fidgeted - of course she had made a wish - she'd made the same wish on each one of them. Not that she expected it to come true anyway, she admitted as she looked back at Harry. She opened her mouth to answer when Harry touched a finger lightly to her lips. "You aren't supposed to tell your wish, or it might not come true." He grinned. "Come on, it's getting late," he said gently, offering her his hand. She timidly accepted it as he led them out of the tower.  
  
_** And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal  
**_  
"Good morning, Ginny," Harry greeted her the next morning at breakfast. "Sleep well?" Ginny nodded quietly in reply. "It was a great night for stargazing last night, wasn't it?" He smiled warmly. "Did you manage to finish your star chart?"  
Ginny returned his smile. "Hmm...yeah, it's done," she replied with a nod. She turned to her bowl of oatmeal. Still feeling Harry's gaze upon her, she lifted her eyes to meet his.  
"If it's clear enough tonight, would you show me some more constellations?"  
The butterflies returned. "Sure," she squeaked, hardly able to speak at all. "That would be okay..."  
"Great," Harry said as he stood. "Then I'll see you later, Gin."

**_And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine  
And to know he's no stranger  
For I feel I've held him for all of time_**

Ginny stook out on the observation deck, waiting. The steady wind whipped through her tresses, blowing her hair into her face. She reached up, tying it back into a mess knot.  
"Not a cloud in the sky." The sudden voice jolted her. Her hands dropped from her head as some stray tendrils slipped out of the loose knot. Harry stepped out ont othe deck next to her. "Any more shooting stars?" he asked with a grin.  
Ginny shook her head. "None tonight. But you can see some of the planets." She pointed upward to a spot not far above the horizon. "There's Mercury...it's hard to see now though."  
"That star there, just above those trees?" Harry asked, leaning on the rail and following her gaze. Ginny nodded. "What about that star, near it?" He pointed.  
"That's not a star either. It's Venus."  
"And that one? What's its name?"  
"Sirius - the dog star." Harry chuckled at her reply.  
"And that one?"  
"They don't all have special names, Harry..." she replied, beginning to feel like she was being quizzed. She turned to face him, only to see that he wasn't even looking or pointing at a star, but his eyes were focused on her. "Harry?"  
  
_** And he said take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
**_  
"How can you see anything?" He laughed lightly. "...with all of that hair in your face..." As he spoke, he reached up and brushed some loose strands back.  
"Oh..." She blushed scarlet, reaching up to fix the loose knot.   
Harry's eyes darted upward. "Gin..." He grinned and pointed upward. She let go of her hair and turned her head quickly, her hair spilling over her shoulders. Her mouth opened in surprise at the sight of a single brilliant comet streaking across the sky.  
"Did you make a wish?" Ginny asked once the comet was gone.  
"Of course I did," Harry said with a grin. He contemplated a moment before opening his mouth to speak again. Ginny held up her hand.  
"Don't tell it," she said with a smile. "It might not come true."  
  
**_ Please come with me  
See what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee  
_**  
Harry smiled at her response. He reached up to push the curls out of her face and she felt her heart leap. The wind whipped her hair about, entwining it around his hand. She felt his warm hand rest on her cheek, her eyes locked in his intense gaze. He bent forward slightly. "Sometimes, wishes come true only if you tell them," he said in a soft, quiet voice. In the next instant, she felt his warm lips over hers. The kiss was everything that she had imagined it would be, but ended far too soon. He pulled away and she opened her eyes to see him grinning ridiculously. "Well, you didn't slap me, I suppose that that's a good thing."  
She stared at him increduously, feeling her face burn. Had he really...? Did he mean...?   
  
**_ And you must be  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed_**  
  
"H-Harry?" she squeaked out timidly.  
"Hmm?" He looked down at her expectantly.  
She gaped at him, searching for the words. "W-why?"  
He couldn't help but grin at her speechlessness. "Why not?" he asked simply. He frowned slightly as she continued to gape in surprise. "Perhaps I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Gin," he said, turning to leave.  
"Harry - " she said, finding her voice as she reached for his arm and caught the sleeve of his robe. She'd been dreaming about this for years - she couldn't just let him walk away now.  
He turned around, uncertain about whether he had done the right thing until her lips pressed against his. He staggered back slightly in surprise, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away after a moment, blushing so furiously that it was difficult to discern where her hair ended and her forehead began. "Why?" she asked again, quiet and calm.  
"Because I made a wish."  
  
**_ And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real  
_**  
Ginny woke the next morning to the sun pouring through the window. She sat up, recalling those kisses, Harry's words. It was impossible though, right? She was 'Just Ginny' and he was Harry Potter - the boy that she had been in love with since she had first laid eyes on him, since before she had seen that scar on his forehead, before she had known that he was The Boy Who Lived. Had she imagined the whole thing? Had it all been just a very wonderful dream? She climbed out of bed and dressed for breakfast. The mirror caught her attention and she gazed into it briefly, tucking a few loose strands of her fire-red hair behind her ears. She paused, touching her fingertips to her lips. Had Harry really kissed her? Finally pulling herself away from the mirror, she picked up her school back and headed down to the common room.  
  
**_ But as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal  
And he said take my hand  
Live while you can  
  
_** She stopped still at the bottom of the staircase. Harry and Ron were sitting on a sofa, don't some last minute homework. Harry looked up and smiled warmly. "'Morning, Gin." Ginny gave a small nervous smile in response.  
Ron turned aruond, a malicious grin on his face. "So Ginny, I hear that you had a fun night of...stargazing with Harry." Ginny wasn't certain if she had imagined it, but she thought that she had seen Harry go pink. "Ouch!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, rubbing his leg and glaring at Harry, receiving a glare from Harry in return. "Right. I suppose that I'll be off to breakfast. My shins aren't safe here," he remarked, standing and leaving.  
"Sorry bout that, Ginny," Harry apologized, standing and walking towards her. "I didn't expect him to be such a prat about it."  
Ginny shook her head, trying to avoid his gaze. "It's alright. I live with him - I'm used to it."  
  
**_ Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
_**  
Harry lifted her chin with a light touch of his finger. "No. It's not alright." The intense look was back in his eyes and Ginny felt herself tremble slightly. "Ron didn't need to go acting like a git." Ginny couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "What's so funny?" he asked curiously.  
"You're forgetting - he's my brother. He has to be a git about everything that concerns me."  
"Well, I suppose that I'll have to set my best friend straight about a few things," he said with a smile that made the butterflies return. "But first, I think that it's time for some breakfast." He offered her his hand, which she took, less timidly than before.  
Because now she knew that their wish had been the same.  
  
**_ Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
But he was looking to the sky._**


End file.
